This invention relates broadly to the art of display monitors, and more specifically to accessories for improving the use of display monitors in various environments.
It is often difficult to view display monitors, such as CRT tubes, LDC's, and the like in brightly lighted areas, such as outdoors in daytime, because ambient, or surrounding, light often reduces contrast to the point that lighted images cannot be easily seen. This problem is especially acute for technicians, who regularly work outdoors with CRT monitors. It is an object of this invention to provide an accessory to be used with display monitors which will shade screens thereof thereby making the monitors more useful in brightly lighted areas, such as outdoors in the daytime.
In order to observe display monitors outdoors in the daytime, users have sometimes wrapped cardboard about the monitors or otherwise tried to screen them in some manner. Specialize CRT shields or hoods, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,569,572 to Kopich and 4,633,324 to Giulie, however, the devices described in these patents are somewhat difficult to manufacture and use. With regard to the manufacture thereof, these devices are rather complicated, requiring numerous parts. Regarding the use thereof, the devices cannot be used with large varieties of monitor sizes. The device of Giulie employs a pressure sensitive tape which becomes ineffective and therefore it cannot be easily moved from monitor to monitor. Also, the adhesive of the tape sometimes leaves a residue on monitors. It is an object of this invention to provide a display monitor shield assembly which can be used on a large variety of monitor sizes, which does not damage monitors in anyway, and which is easy to tightly install on monitors.
Another problem with such screens described in the prior art is that their positions on monitors are not easy to adjust. In this respect, when using a display monitor outdoors, conditions often change requiring the adjustment of any screening shields therefor. In this respect, the sun moves, people move, and light conditions change. Although the device described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,572 to Kopich does allow vertical adjustment, the combination of elements which allows this adjustment is relatively complicated and cannot be easily used with monitors of varying sizes. It is an object of this invention to not only provide a display monitor shield assembly that can be used with displays of various sizes and shapes, but one whose position can be easily adjusted on these monitors of various sizes.